Begin
by calzuella
Summary: Top!Kook Bottom!Tae [KookV]


**1**

 **Present**

 **Warning! BoyxBoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sudah hampir lima belas menit duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Yang dia lakukan hanya duduk gelisah sambil terus menunduk. Taehyung baru melamar kerja disalah satu perusahaan besar dan harusnya ini adalah sesi _interview_ yang menegangkan. _Well,_ mungkin ini merupakan sebuah wawancara yang menegangkan —bagi Taehyung. Karena sudah lima belas menit berlalu tidak ada satupun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pada Taehyung, yang dia terima hanya tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Calon Presdir-nya.

Aura diruangan ini begitu mencekik untuk Taehyung. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya, apakah orang-orang yang sebelumnya sudah masuk kesini juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya? Ditatap tanpa ditanya apapun. Taehyung sampai sesak nafas saking gugupnya disini. Siapa yang tahan ditatap oleh orang yang mantan _crush_ -mu semasa sekolah dulu.

"Kim Taehyung, masih mengingatku?" Sang Presdir akhirnya membuka mulut, mengabaikan _CV_ yang Taehyung bawa sebelumnya. Dan hanya menatap Taehyung tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik pun.

Taehyung berdehem berat. Dia gugup, sangat gugup. "Ya, tentu saja. Jeon Jungkook," jawabnya gemetar. Jari-jarinya tidak berhenti meremat satu sama lain.

Pria yang disebut Jeon Jungkook itu tersenyum miring. Dan Taehyung berani bersumpah senyumnya itu membuatnya nyaris benar-benar mati sesak nafas. Ruangan disini terasa panas, walaupun faktanya diluar sedang turun hujan. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dipelipisnya. Taehyung tidak mengerti. Tapi aura Jungkook begitu kental tanpa bisa ditolak. Sampai membuat Taehyung pusing karenanya.

"Kim Namjoon!" Jungkook memanggil setengah berteriak, membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan suara beratnya yang menggema secara tiba-tiba. Tidak sampai lima detik, pintu ruangan Jungkook kembali terbuka menampakkan seorang lelaki berambut keabuan —yang Taehyung ingat merupakan orang yang daritadi memanggil nama-nama pelamar kerja tadi.

"Ya, Sajangnim," Namjoon berkata sopan. Taehyung melirik pria itu dari ujung matanya, dia terkesan dingin dan kaku. Seperti tidak ada ketertarikan hidup. Dan dia seperti begitu patuh juga tunduk pada Jungkook.

"Hentikan semua _interview_ hari ini. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untuk bekerja padaku," Jungkook membalas angkuh. Nada bicaranya tegas dan sarat akan tidak ada penolakan.

Namjoon membungkuk patuh. "Baik, Sajangnim."

"Dan siapkan meja untuk Kim Taehyung. Dia akan bekerja mulai besok."

Kali ini Taehyung yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mungkin dia salah dengar atau telinganya memang sedang bermasalah. Jungkook bilang bahwa Taehyung cocok bekerja padanya, tapi pria itu bahkan daritadi tidak bertanya apapun selain masih mengenalnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka dikatakan cocok dalam bekerja sama?

"—dengarku, Taehyung?" suara Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung.

"Y-Ya?" Taehyung tergagap. Dia baru sadar jika Namjoon sudah pergi dari ruangan ini. Sejak kapan? Oh, Taehyung benar-benar melamun tadi. Jadi dia menunduk, merasa tidak enak karena mengabaikan Jungkook. "Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu, Sajangnim."

Jungkook diam. Dia menatap Taehyung lamat. Sebuah smirk kembali muncul diwajah tampan Jungkook. "Apa kabar, Kim Taehyung? Aku tidak mendengar kabarmu selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini."

"Aku baik. Aku kembali ke Daegu," Taehyung menjawab, masih dengan kegugupan yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Meski Jungkook terlihat begitu tenang, tapi itu bukan berarti mengurangi rasa gugup yang mendera Taehyung. Malah membuat Taehyung semakin gemetar.

Sedikit bocoran, Taehyung dan Jungkook dulu adalah teman satu universitas. Tunggu, teman? Mungkin tidak juga. Taehyung duduk dibangku semester 6 ketika Jungkook berada disemester 4. Hampir seluruh isi kampus mengetahui jika Taehyung menyukai juniornya itu. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Taehyung mendekati Jungkook. Seperti seorang _secret admirer_ pada umumnya, Taehyung hanya berani menatap Jungkook dari kejauhan. Baginya sosok Jungkook begitu mempesona. Dengan mata bulat tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, dan jangan lupakan badannya yang nyaris sempurna untuk ukuran sebayanya.

Taehyung memang tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jungkook, namun bukan berarti pria itu tidak mengetahuinya. Jungkook tahu. Dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Semasa menjadi mahasiswa, Jungkook dikenal dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Maka dari itu Taehyung tidak punya nyali untuk mendekati Jungkook. Kisah klasik anak remaja. Jadi Taehyung lebih memilih memendam perasaannya karena takut ditolak mentah-mentah.

Begitu kurang lebih. Dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa perusahaan tempatnya melamar pekerjaan adalah perusahaan milik Jungkook. Jika tahu, mungkin dia akan berpikir ulang untuk melamar disini. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Taehyung kembali dipertemukan dengan Jungkook. Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan, Taehyung bisa menemukan lagi cinta pertamanya. Itu semua memang sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun lamanya, tapi jika harus dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini Taehyung masih bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang terlampau cepat.

Aroma Jungkook semakin membuatnya pusing. Taehyung tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Paru-parunya hanya diisi dengan _parfume_ Jungkook. Jadi daripada dia harus mati konyol karena organ tubuhnya tidak bisa bekerja secara normal, Taehyung memilih untuk pamit. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk sopan, ia langsung berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook diruangannya. Bahkan Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli jika Jungkook akan marah atau kesal. Yang terpenting saat ini ialah, Kim Taehyung harus menyelamatkan diri.

.  
.

Taehyung menjambak surai cokelatnya kasar, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sesampainya diapartemen tadi dia langsung membanting tasnya ke lantai dan berteriak. Membuat Jimin yang sedang minum didapur tersedak karena terkejut mendengar lengkingan suara Taehyung yang tiba-tiba. Pria mungil itu langsung berlari menghampiri teman satu kamarnya itu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" Jimin memegang bahu Taehyung yang sedang berjongkok didepan pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"Ayolah, Seoul itu luas tapi kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengan Jeon Jungkook?" Taehyung bergumam emosi. Dia bersandar dipintu dan menatap Jimin yang kebingungan.

"Jeon Jungkook si cinta pertama-mu itu?" tanyanya memastikan. Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Kau bertemu dimana?"

"Perusahaan yang Hoseok Hyung tawarkan waktu itu ternyata milik Jeon Jungkook."

Jimin membulatkan matanya. Bibir tebalnya bergumam _wow_ dengan intonasi yang tidak begitu jelas. Tapi ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung.

"Apa kau ditolak?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung mendengus. "Dia bahkan menghentikan sesi interview secara sepihak setelah bertemu denganku."

Jimin bergumam _wow_ untuk kedua kalinya. Kemudian dia merubah air mukanya dengan cepat. Kejahilan terlihat jelas disana. "Ada masalah memangnya? Atau kau yang masih memendam rasa?"

"Tidak," Kim Taehyung menjawab cepat.

Jimin terkikik geli. "Taehyung, masa kuliah kita memang sudah berakhir bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku tahu kau masih mengingat Jungkook dengan baik dikepalamu. Merekam dengan sangat sempurna bagaimana dirinya."

Taehyung mendongak, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan seolah berkata tidak-seperti-itu. Faktanya nama Jungkook memang sudah lama tidak berada didalam pikirannya, pergi begitu saja berbarengan dengan kepergian Taehyung dari Seoul menuju Daegu. Tapi sebenarnya Jungkook tidak _benar-benar_ pergi dari otak, juga hatinya. Sesekali pemuda itu akan teringat masa kuliah dulu, dan otomatis juga akan mengingat sosok Jungkook.

"Aku benar," Jimin menyimpulkan. "Kau memang tidak pernah membahas soal pria itu. Tapi kau tidak pernah melupakannya secara sungguh-sungguh, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Jim. Perasaanku tidak enak. Kurasa bekerja disana tidak akan mudah."

Tawa Jimin menggelegar diseisi ruangan. Dahi Taehyung mengkerut. Tidak mengerti dibagian mana yang menurut Jimin lucu hingga membuatnya tertawa. Ayolah, Taehyung sedang dilanda kecemasan karena merasa bekerja diperusahaan Jeon _Corporation_ tidaklah mudah. Dan Jimin, malah mentertawakannya seperti itu.

Jimin mengusap sudut matanya ketika tawanya mereda. "Taehyung, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan apa yang belum tentu terjadi. Memangnya si Jungkook itu punya dendam denganmu sampai dia membuatmu kesulitan? Atau—" Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Taehyung menatapnya malas setengah penasaran. "Kau takut dia membuatmu kesulitan berjalan?"

Tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Jimin, kedua mata Taehyung membola sempurna, pipinya merona dan dia berteriak memaki Jimin dengan rentetan sumpah serapah —yang ia pelajari dari Yoongi, kekasih hati Park Jimin. Sejak memiliki status dengan Yoongi, Jimin sudah banyak berubah. Jimin yang Taehyung kenal merupakan pria manis dan pemalu, kini merangkap menjadi pria menyebalkan dan binal. Tambahkan juga suka menggoda Taehyung. Ia pikir Jimin sudah menjadi maniak sex. Kamarnya selalu akan tercium bau sperma yang menyengat setiap kali Yoongi keluar dari sana.

.  
.

Taehyung pikir dia akan bolos dari hari pertama kerjanya. Atau ia akan bekerja sehari, kemudian menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. Tapi tidak bisa. Taehyung butuh pekerjaan. Taehyung butuh uang untuk ia berikan pada Ibunya. Lagipula gaji yang ditawarkan perusahaan Jeon _Corporation_ itu tidak main-main. Jika dihitung-hitung kembali, gaji yang Taehyung terima selama bekerja sebulan disana, sama dengan gaji yang ia terima selama tiga bulan ketika bekerja di Daegu. Menggiurkan memang, mengingat betapa besarnya perusahaan keluarga Jeon itu.

Dilema. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.35 pagi. Dan Taehyung masih bergelung dengan selimut dan pikirannya sendiri. Berkali-kali Taehyung berguling-guling diatas kasur, hingga akhirnya membuat tubuh kurusnya jatuh menghantam lantai menimbulkan bunyi benda jatuh. Cukup keras sampai membuat Jimin berlari ke kamar Taehyung dengan apron dan spatula yang masih digenggamnya.

"Ada apa, Tae?" Jimin bertanya diambang pintu, wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan. Dan seperti biasa, setiap pagi Jimin selalu membuatkan Taehyung sarapan. Sekaligus membuatkan Yoongi yang sedang bekerja lembur dirumah sakit. _Well,_ pria itu seorang dokter omong-omong. Meski seorang dokter, Yoongi pemakan segala. Dia akan memakan semua masakan Jimin —asal masakannya itu tidak dicampur sianida atau semacamnya.

Taehyung meringis memegangi bokongnya yang menyentuh dinginnya lantai terlebih dulu. Kemudian bergumam aku-baik. Jimin menghela nafas.

"Berhenti membuatku terkejut. Cepat mandi dan sarapan. Ini hari pertamamu bekerja, kan? Jangan sampai terlambat," pemuda bersurai coklat itu memperingati sambil mengangkat spatulanya ke wajah Taehyung yang masih tergeletak dibawa kasur.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengundurkan diri saja? Atau mencari pekerjaan lain misalnya?" Taehyung mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari Jimin.

"Bersikaplah secara profesional, Tae. Aku yakin Jungkook juga pasti akan bersikap semestinya atasan padamu. Hoseok Hyung juga pasti akan kecewa kalau kau sampai menyia-nyiakannya," Jimin berucap sebelum dia berbalik.

Setelah pintu kembali tertutup, dan Jimin kembali ke dapur meninggalkan Taehyung dikamarnya. Jimin benar, Jeon _Corporation_ itu perusahaan besar. Dan Jungkook pasti dididik dengan keras dan harus bersikap profesional, meski memang mereka sudah kenal sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Merasa cukup yakin, akhirnya Taehyung beranjak ke kamar mandi dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor. Ini hari pertamanya kerja, dia harus menciptakan kesan baik pada siapapun dipagi pertamanya ini.

.  
.

Taehyung merasa perutnya benar-benar melilit sekarang. Padahal tadi Taehyung hanya memakan omellet dan juga segelas susu. Ia tidak pernah bisa makan masakan berat saat sarapan, bisa-bisa Taehyung sakit perut. Tapi kali ini perutnya benar-benar sakit, seperti bergejolak.

Baru saja Taehyung berniat untuk berlari keluar dari gedung dan memohon pada Jimin untuk mencarikannya pekerjaan lain. Tapi sayangnya tubuh tegap Jeon Jungkook sudah berdiri menghadangnya. Tidak sengaja, hanya _timing_ -nya saja yang tepat. Taehyung terkejut, tentu saja. Kini matanya menatap pada mata Jungkook yang hitam dan tajam seperti elang.

"Aku kira kau akan datang terlambat. Atau tidak akan datang?" sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat setengah. Menampilkan senyuman yang munafik bagi Taehyung untuk menolak ketampanan pria dihadapannya ini.

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Matanya berkeliling menatap koridor devisi yang masih sepi. Kemana saja. Asal tidak menatap pada mata Jungkook yang berbahaya. Dan jangan lupakan sunggingan senyuman menggoda yang daritadi ia tunjukkan pada Taehyung.

"Awalnya," Taehyung menjawab. "Aku berpikir harusnya aku tidak datang kesini."

"Tapi kau sudah melamar disini, Kim Taehyung."

"Aku bisa mengajukan surat pengunduran diri."

Jungkook diam sejenak. Dia menahan senyumnya hingga tulang pipinya itu menonjol dengan tegas. "Aku sudah meluangkan waktuku untuk melakukan _interview_ kemarin. Dan kau menolak tawaranku?"

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak bertanya apapun padaku!" Taehyung menghardik.

"Aku berhak merekrut siapapun yang aku mau. Termasuk dirimu, Taehyung. Dan jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu untuk bekerja padaku. Lakukan yang terbaik, maka kau akan mendapat imbalan yang setara," Jungkook menjawab dengan nada yang angkuh. Kedua telapak tangannya tenggelam dibalik saku celana mahal yang ia kenakan.

Kemudian hening. Taehyung sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia malah sibuk menjelajahi manik kecoklatan Jungkook. Dari sana ia menilai bahwa Jungkook orang yang angkuh, sombong, dan arogan. Sorot pandangnya berbeda dengan Jungkook yang dulu ia _kenal_. Begitu dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Taehyung tahu, sosok Jungkook semasa mereka kuliah juga dingin. Tapi ini berbeda. Seperti manusia dengan hati robot.

 _Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi padanya._

.  
.

"Kau Taehyung, ya?" seseorang menyapa Taehyung. Dan yang disapa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. "Aku Minjae. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Dan sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku, benar?"

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. "Berapa umurmu?"

"25 tahun," jawab Minjae mantap.

"Kau lebih muda satu tahun dariku, Minjae," ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum. _Well,_ ini pertama kalinya dia tersenyum sejak memasuki kantor ini.

Minjae mengangguk semangat. "Aku akan memanggilmu Hyung."

Taehyung tersenyum ramah. Menunjukkan senyum _rectangle_ andalannya. Ia pikir Minjae akan menjadi teman yang baik. Karena lelaki ini satu-satunya orang yang menyapa Taehyung dikantor—setelah Jungkook tentu saja. Taehyung bersyukur orang yang pertama kali ia temui _sehumble_ Minjae. Tentu saja dia tidak berpikir bahwa seisi kantor ini memiliki sifat pembawaan seperti Minjae yang akan langsung menyapanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku pikir Sajangnim akan menempatkanmu didevisi khusus, ternyata kau satu devisi denganku."

"Huh?"

Minjae memukul bahu Taehyung main-main. Seperti gemas dengan kepolosan yang dimiliki kenalan barunya ini.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Taehyung menggeleng. "Berita tentang Sajangnim yang menghentikan interview itu sudah menyebar diseluruh penjuru kantor, Hyung. Sepertinya kau mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari pemilik perusahaan."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, kemudian menggeleng. Membantah secara tidak langsung kalimat terakhir Minjae. "Jangan bercanda."

Minjae mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tidak tahu dengan apa yang dipikiran Taehyung saat ini. Apapun yang terjadi, tidak boleh satu orangpun yang mengetahui masalalu dirinya dengan Jungkook. Meski pada faktanya hanya Taehyung yang menyukai Jungkook. Tapi orang-orang tidak boleh tahu jika mereka telah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Taehyung benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan dia tidak mau berurusan dengan apapun tentang Jungkook—kecuali pekerjaan. Dan ya, Taehyung akan menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa, semoga Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Menyembunyikan semuanya._

.  
.

Hari pertama kerja, Taehyung lewati dengan sedikit kelegaan. Pasalnya selama sehari penuh ia tidak bertemu dengan Jungkook sama sekali. Yang menurut informasi Minjae, bahwa sang pemilik perusahaan itu sedang berada diluar kantor untuk menyelesaikan proyeknya. Padahal sebenarnya Taehyung tidak bertanya, tidak mau tahu juga. Ia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala setiap kali Minjae membahas tentang Jungkook.

Bagaimana Jungkook begitu dipuja dikantor. Digilai banyak karyawan wanita. Sampai anak-anak rekan bisnis Jungkook pun terjerat dalam pesona pria bermarga Jeon itu. Tidak banyak yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan pribadi Jungkook, pria itu sangat tertutup tentang hal sensitive tersebut. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu Jungkook punya kekasih, istri, atau apapun.

Taehyung tidak begitu menaruh perhatian pada setiap hal yang diceritakan Minjae mengenai mantan cinta pertamanya itu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan berbagai hal tersebut. Jika sampai Taehyung terjatuh pada perhatian sekecil apapun, ia yakin ia bisa kapan saja terjatuh dalam pesona Jungkook. Karena siapapun dia, tidak akan pernah mampu menolak kesempurnaan tanpa cacat dalam diri Jeon Jungkook.

.  
.

 _ **"Bagaimana hari pertamamu kerja?"**_

"Tidak terlalu melelahkan. Tadi aku hanya membantu beberapa karyawan saja. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari ke depan aku akan sibuk, Hyung."

 ** _"Jaga kesehatan, Taehyung. Aku dan Ibu merindukanmu."_**

"Aku juga. Tolong jaga Ibu, Seokjin Hyung. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk kalian."

 _ **"Kau sudah banyak berkorban untuk Ibu, Tae. Jangan terus memaksakan diri. Aku akan menjaga Ibu, tentu saja. Aku ini juga anaknya."**_

"Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku secepatnya, Hyung."

 _ **"Tentu. Aku tutup telponnya. Kau harus istirahat. Sampaikan salamku pada Jimin."**_

"Ya, Hyung. Bye."

.  
.

Jimin menyiapkan makan malam, seperti biasa. Dan Taehyung akan duduk manis dikursi sambil menunggu Jimin menyelesaikan masakannya. Malam ini, Yoongi sengaja datang. Katanya sedang tidak ada pasien makanya dia bisa pulang cepat. Dan mungkin sudah dapat dipastikan malam ini Taehyung harus menutup rapat pintu kamarnya dengan kedua telinga yang ia sumbat menggunakan headset saat tertidur. Menghalau segala jenis desahan dan geraman kurang ajar yang diciptakan dua sejoli dihadapannya ini.

"Lusa aku akan ke Jepang. Kau mau tinggal atau ikut bersamaku, Jimin?" Yoongi bertanya disela-sela makan malamnya.

Jimin dan Taehyung mendongak bersamaan. Taehyung menatap Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin menatap Yoongi, kemudian melirik ke arah Taehyung.

"Mendadak sekali. Berapa lama?" Jimin balik bertanya. Dia tahu Taehyung akan marah besar jika dia ikut bersama Yoongi ke Jepang.

"Mungkin selama seminggu," jawab Yoongi. "Rumah sakit disana butuh bantuan tenaga medis. Makanya aku dikirim kesana sebagai relawan," lanjutnya lagi.

Taehyung kembali menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya. Berusaha acuh dengan obrolan Yoongi dan juga Jimin. Walau sebenarnya ada perasaan khawatir jika sampai ditinggal Jimin sendirian. _Hell_ , bagi Taehyung seminggu tanpa adanya Jimin itu seperti setahun lamanya. Mau makan apa dia seminggu jika tidak ada Jimin yang memasak. Masa iya dia harus makan ramen instan tiga kali sehari. Bisa melilit usus Taehyung. Dan siapa yang akan menemaninya selama diapartemen? Sepi rasanya jika tidak ada Jimin disampingnya.

Jimin berdehem ringan. "Aku ingin ikut, tapi pekerjaanku tidak bisa ditinggal, Hyung. Sebentar lagi anak didikku akan mengikuti kompetisi tari, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Maafkan aku."

Yoongi tersenyum maklum. "Awalnya aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Jungkook—"

 _Uhuk!_

Kalimat Yoongi terhenti ketika Taehyung mendadak tersedak makanannya sendiri. Jimin terkejut dan langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih pada pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Yoongi menatap Taehyung tajam—walau sebenarnya memang tatapannya sudah setajam silet. Tolong jangan kaitkan itu dengan acara infotaiment. Tapi memang begitu adanya.

"Kenapa? Kau mengenal Jungkook, Taehyung?" suara Yoongi menginterupsinya begitu Taehyung selesai meneguk minumnya sampai habis. Suara yang dihasilkan pria itu memang kecil, tapi mampu membuat Taehyung merasa terintimidasi.

"Dia atasan Taehyung," Jimin menjawab cepat.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sebentar, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang duduk diseberangnya itu. "Jadi kau bekerja diperusahaan Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. "Hoseok Hyung menyuruhku mengirim surat lamaran disana. Aku diterima dan aku baru bekerja hari ini."

Yoongi mendadak mengulum senyumnya. "Lalu?"

"Apanya?" Taehyung mendadak tidak mengerti. Ia benci jika Yoongi sudah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini. Penasaran yang diaduk rata dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang Jungkook? Aku pikir kau adalah seseorang yang _picky._ Mungkin Jungkook masuk ke dalam kriteria pria idamanmu?"

Taehyung mendengus sebal. Tapi sepertinya Jimin tidak pernah menceritakan secuilpun tentang dirinya dan Jungkook semasa kuliah. Dan ia bersyukur tentang itu. Jimin pintar menyimpan rahasia. Taehyung tidak pernah salah menjadikan Jimin tempat utamanya mencurahkan isi hati.

"Ya, dia tampan, tentu saja. Kaya raya, uangnya dimana-mana."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau pikir apalagi?"

"Kau tahu dia pria yang sangat menggairahkan."

Taehyung tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Dan Jimin yang daritadi hanya diam mendadak merona. Keduanya tidak menyangka jika Yoongi akan membicarakan hal yang seperti itu ditengah meja makan. Gila, mulut Yoongi minta dirobek sekali. Haruskah Taehyung mengambil pisau dan menyayat sisi kiri dan kanan mulut Yoongi? Oh, mungkin setelahnya dia yang akan dirobek mulutnya oleh Jimin.

"Aku tidak tergoda," bantah Taehyung.

"Kau bahkan tersedak hanya karena aku menyebut namanya," Yoongi tetap berceloteh. Membuat Taehyung jengah.

"Sejak kapan kau banyak bicara seperti ini?" Taehyung melotot ke arah Yoongi.

"Sejak kau salah tingkah beberapa detik yang lalu."

"Aku tidak salah tingkah!"

"Ya, kau salah tingkah."

"Tidak!"

"Cukup! Hentikan! Haruskah aku melakban mulut kalian agar tidak bicara lagi? Kita sedang berada dimeja makan untuk makan, bukan untuk berdebat," Jimin yang daritadi diam akhirnya buka suara. Lelah juga mendengarkan dua manusia—satu es kutub dan satu alien— dihadapannya ini berkelahi hanya karena hal sepele. Seperti anak remaja saja. "Tae, lanjutkan makanmu. Dan Yoongi, jangan menggoda Taehyung terus."

"Aku tidak menggodanya, Sayang," Yoongi mengelak. Mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dalam hidupnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku ingin tidur, selamat malam," Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dengan muka ditekuk. Kesal dengan Yoongi.

Jimin menghela nafas frustasi. Setelah ini Taehyung pasti akan ada dalam mode merajuk. Tidak bicara pada Yoongi, ataupun dirinya. Jujur saja Taehyung yang sedang merajuk itu lebih menyebalkan daripada anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan eskrim. Tapi bukan Jimin namanya jika tidak bisa menjinakkan seorang Kim Taehyung. Besok Jimin akan menjejalkan mulut sahabatnya itu dengan berbagai makanan kesukaannya.

Sekarang lupakan dulu soal Taehyung. Jimin perlu menanyakan beberapa hal pada Yoongi tentang kepergiannya ke Jepang selama satu minggu ke depan.

"Hanya dirimu yang pergi ke Jepang?" Jimin bertanya. Dia sudah selesai dengan kegiatan makannya, hanya menunggu Yoongi untuk menyelesaikan sisa piring nasinya.

Yoongi mengunyah beberapa kali sebelum membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. "Tidak, Nari juga ditugaskan kesana."

"Oh," hanya itu respon yang Jimin berikan. Tidak tahu kenapa, dirinya selalu kesal jika Yoongi harus bekerja berdekatan dengan Nari—yang notabenenya adalah salah satu perawat dirumah sakit tempat Yoongi bekerja. Wanita itu selalu berusaha menggoda Yoongi diberbagai kesempatan. Bahkan ketika ada Jimin pun ia tidak segan melempar tatapan genit pada Yoongi.

 _Dasar jalang_ , batin Jimin.

"Tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu. Aku dan Nari akan beda bangsal. Jadi tidak usah khawatir, Sayang," Yoongi berkata sambil menatap lembut Jimin. "Lagipula aku tidak tergoda dengannya. Kekasihkulah yang paling seksi. Dan tentu saja yang paling menggairahkan saat diranjang."

Jimin merasakan wajahnya memanas begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir yang meluncur bebas dari mulut Yoongi. Dia hampir melempar sendok yang masih ia genggam ke kepala Yoongi sebelum pria itu bergerak menyerang bibir tebalnya. Jimin terkejut, bahkan ia nyaris terjungkal ke belakang jika kursi makan diapartemennya tidak memiliki penyangga. Yoongi idiot mesum. Tapi Jimin menyukainya. Tentu saja.

.  
.

Taehyung menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai kamar. Kesal pada Yoongi yang membahas Jungkook. Dan apa-apaan kalimatnya tadi itu. Membuatnya kehilangan selera makan saja. Ugh, padahal perutnya belum terisi dengan penuh. Mungkin setelah ini Taehyung akan terbangun tengah malam dan merangsek ke dapur untuk mencari apapun yang bisa dimakan. _Heol,_ apapun yang ada didapur Jimin bisa dimakan.

Dan omong-omong soal Jungkook, Taehyung masih harus bekerja besok. Ya, dan seterusnya juga. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana harinya jika harus berhadapan dengan atasannya itu. Tapi Taehyung tetaplah Taehyung. Kim yang keras kepala dan berpendirian teguh. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak akan pernah lagi jatuh pada pesona Jungkook. Meski tahu persentase keberhasilannya sangatlah minim, tapi Taehyung tidak mau lagi terjebak pada cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia sudah muak.

 _Menghindari Jeon Jungkook adalah opsi utama._

 ** _TBC_**

hi, ini ff saya yang pertama.

fanfiction debut saya disini. saya itu reader yang nekat menjadi author wkwk

jadi maaf kalau ffnya masih banyak kekurangan

atau kesamaan alur cerita. tapi ini murni dari otak dan jempol saya

saya juga terima kritik dan saran dikotak review

 **ps. kalau saya sempat next chapt bakal saya post disini. kalau ngga,bisa berkunjung diwattpad saya "yoongisd" -yang juga baru buka akun disana**

 **pss. tapi saya juga gajanji bakal post secepatnya hehehe /ditampol/**


End file.
